Name game
by garnet013
Summary: When Sakura and Kakashi play a game, does it do more then make fun about a certain Emo. SasukeXNaruto.


I do not own Naruto. People would kill me if I was. SasuXNaru! you are warned.

* * *

The day was beautiful. The sky was clear with not a cloud in the sky, It was a really nice day to just look up into the sky and let all your feeling leave you. Sasuke loved days like this. He though would never tell this to anyone, liked to go outside on days like this and just read a book or listen to music.

SLURP!!! Naruto was slurping up another bowl of ramen. Sasuke frowned at the dobe before looking around the small ramen stand. It was very small but it fit four bar stools really nicely. Even though he did not worship ramen like Naruto did, he did like to eat it once in a wile. Just in the privacy of his own home. He was forced to eat here though by his sensei.

_They had just finished training when Naruto's stomach grumbled. Sasuke smirked and glanced at Naruto. "Are you hungry dobe?" Naruto glared at him "Shut up Teme!" Kakashi sighed before closing his book. He looked at Sakura who sighed at the two boys fighting yet again. "You know I'm a little hungry too. We've been training since sun up and we all could use a little break." Sakura looked up at Kakashi and smiled at him. "What about you Kakashi-sensei?" She asked Kakashi._

_"You know what. I am too. Lets all get something to eat." Sakura and Naruto smiled and agreed with their sensei. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and saw the small frown on his face. "No thanks." Sasuke said to them wile walking away. He heard Kakashi chuckle and looked aback at him. "Did I say you had a choice?" Kakashi asked him with a smile._

He mentally sighed before hearing a small giggle come from his pink-haired teammate's lips. He turned and saw that Kakashi had a piece of paper out and had written something funny. Naruto also looked at the two curiously. "What are you two laughing about?"

Sasuke was glad, for once, that Naruto was wondering the same thing. Sakura just smiled and passed the paper to them. Sasuke put it were both he and Naruto could read before glancing down at the paper.

Name game:

Write a persons name and see if you can make another word.

You do not have to use all the letters.

Kakashi-has, ash, is

Naruto- To, Not, rut

Sasuke- Uke.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at the other two who were laughing very loudly. Sasuke glared at the paper before burning it with his fire-style jutsu. He then glared at the two who wrote that horrible word. "What? it was funny." Kakashi told Sasuke trying to contain his laughter. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That really wasn't funny guys." Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto with a small frown on his face. Was the dobe really being nice to him? Sasuke turned his head and saw Sakura's face in disbelief. "You of all people should be thinking its funny Naruto. You always call Sasuke names and fight with him all the time, but you don't find this funny?" Naruto pushed back his third bowl of ramen, still half full before turning back to his three teammates.

"Look I just don't think that making fun of Sasuke like that is cool. I draw the line when it comes to that sort of humor." Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto with stupefied expressions. Sasuke looked down at the ground at his shoe. _The dobe really means that. Hu, never thought he would draw a line anywhere when it came to picking on me. _Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto then got off the barstool and paid for his three bowls. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He then turned to Sasuke and smiled at him. "Tomorrow I'm going to beat you for sure!" Sasuke smirked at the dobe. "In your dreams dobe." Naruto frowned at him before turning around and walking to his apartment..

"Wow I never knew Naruto could keep a straight face for that long." Sakura commented to Kakashi. "Yeah, I guess no more picking on Sasuke for being an uke." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke glared at his two laughing teammates before paying for his ramen bowl. "Later." He told them. He started heading back to his house but stopped about three locks there. He turned left and, without really knowing why, walked to Naruto's apartment.

He stopped at the door and sighed softly. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door three times. He heard some banging from behind the door and a minute later Naruto's door opened revealing a Naruto in only jeans. Naruto looked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you invite people in dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "No, just emo freaks like you Teme." Naruto said with a smirk. He opened the door wider and let Sasuke inside the apartment. It was really small,, only two rooms. Naruto shut the door and sat on his bed before looking up to him. "I'll ask you again, Why are you here?" Sasuke leaned on the kitchen table and frowned. Why was he here….

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled at him making him snap out of his ponderings. "Dobe." He mumbled to the blond boy. "I'm not the one who came to someone's place only to stare at the floor." Naruto argued. Sasuke sighed softly before looking at Naruto with his onyx eyes. "Why did you help me back there? You and I are enemies, somewhat. I thought you would be calling me an Uke for hours."

Naruto looked down at the floor. "I-I just thought that, well…you…umm. You might not like being called that." Naruto mumbled to the floor. Sasuke looked at Naruto for a few moments before grabbing a chair and sitting directly in front of Naruto. He saw the slight blush on the blond's cheeks before it suddenly hit him. "Naruto… have you ever made fun of being gay?" Naruto shook his head no silently. "Naruto….are you…gay?" He asked his teammate.

Naruto's head shot up and saw the kindness in those deep onyx eyes. He looked away before sighing. "Y-yes…..Are you gonna pick on me now?" He whispered to the raven-haired boy. Sasuke sighed before gently lifting up Narutos' chin. He looked the surprised boy in the eyes and smiled softly.

"Dobe, why would I ever pick on you for that?" Sasuke stroked his fingers on Narutos chin making the blond blush a deep crimson red. He loved the way Naruto's skin felt on his own and leaned in closer. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto squeaked out of his lips. Sasuke smirked at the sound. He leaned closer to Narutos' ear and whispered "When I'm the same thing?" He then leaned back a little to see Naruto's amazed expression before kissing him softly on his lips. Naruto didn't resist his teammate's lips and, quite frankly, enjoyed it very much.

The next day Sakura and Kakashi saw the two walking over to them on the training ground. "Why are you two so late? Kakashi even beet you here!" Sakura yelled at them. Naruto looked away and softly blushed, making Sakura and Kakashi's eyebrows rise in suspicion. Sasuke looked at both of them in the eyes before smirking. "We both found out something last night." Kakashi cocked his head in curiosity. "And what did you two find out?" He asked him. Naruto started blushing when Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"That Naruto's the Uke."


End file.
